<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Town by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168779">Winter Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Winter Holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost brings their family to their favourite place. They arrive just in time for the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmchild &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; The Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before their return to Hallownest, Ghost had wondered far and wide, visiting many places and seeing many sights. They hadn’t disliked any of it but some places were far more interesting and/or beautiful than others. One place in particular was their favourite though, in part because it was the first place they’d encountered openness kindness from people instead of the usual weariness or downright fear that often bred hatred.</p><p>Far up north, it was cold and hidden amongst snow covered mountains. Getting there now was harder than the numerous times they’d ventured there on their own though. Hollow, also of void, was unbothered by the cold of course but they were heavier; where Ghost could walk across the hardened crust of snow with little to no issue, they sunk in to the waist, slowing the group’s pace significantly. Young Grimm, barely grown enough to be walking instead of flying, complained bitterly about the cold every chance he got. And while Hornet never complained about it, she was clearly uncomfortable, shivering constantly even in the large shawl she’d made to cover herself. But despite that, they all soldiered on, trusting Ghost to lead them. It was a lot of pressure but they knew where they were going.</p><p>Despite their slowed pace, it was all worth it when they finally made their way around and partially through a snowdrift and came upon the city. Shielded from the wind on both sides by the mountains, there wasn’t as much snow here, making walking easier for Hollow. Unlike many other civilized areas, the people didn’t live in big burrows underground, the dirt was far too hard and cold to dig through, but instead houses and buildings made of packed snow and ice. It was pretty and elegant all year around but Ghost had indeed timed their arrival perfectly.</p><p>The coloured lamps were up and everywhere, glittering off the snow and ice, making it appear as if it were a multitude of colours itself. To this day, it was still one of the prettiest sights Ghost had ever seen and they’d seen a lot of things.</p><p>“I remember this place,” Grimm said. “Several of my previous incarnations have been here. I… don’t recall much more than that though.”</p><p>“It’s pretty,” Hornet said, her tone indicating that even she appreciated the sight as Ghost had hoped she would. Hollow seemed to be enraptured too, though it was hard to tell for sure. If only Ghost could tell both of them what the lights meant.</p><p> The Winter Solstice was all about happiness and joy and sharing that with one’s neighbours and friends. The first time Ghost had been here had been so strange yet captivating. Thinking them a strange lost child – which back then hadn’t been too far terribly far from the truth – the townsfolk had given them gifts and a warm place to sleep. They’d been tempted to stay and would’ve been welcomed to. The only reason they hadn’t was because no matter how nice or beautiful a place was, they didn’t like to stay in one are for long. But they made a point to return as often as they reasonably could, always trying to show up around the Winter Solstice for the pretty lights and extra cheer from the townsfolk. And now, they finally got to share those joys with their family.</p><p>In the center of town, a tree made of packed snow and ice had been put up and decorated with more of the coloured lanterns. The town folk were gathered around it, singing their Solstice songs that had little changed since Ghost’s first visit so long ago now. They really had arrived just in time to enjoy all the festivities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted there to be more to this but it just wasn't happening.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>